Sinceridad & Orgullo
by Once L
Summary: Serie de One shots 8059. 2/?. - ¡TE ODIO! - Shonen Ai.
1. Dime si no es Amor

**Título:** Dime si no es Amor.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato.

**Género: **Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 8059.

**Resumen: **Yamamoto sabía que aquello que sentía por Gokudera era Amor. ¿Qué más podía ser?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Pero sí, de _Amano Akira._

**_16/01/12._**

- Te quiero mucho, Gokudera.

- ¿Hah?

Al escucharlo decir eso, el italiano voltea a ver a Yamamoto, dejando de beber la soda que en esos momentos tomaba de lo más tranquilo en el parque.

¿Qué diablos le ha dicho? ¿Qué él qué…? ¿Qué lo quiere?

Sólo porque es él, y puede controlar sus reacciones que si no… hubiera escupido la bebida totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –le pregunta en cambio, mirando de nuevo al frente al reponerse de su sorpresa inicial.

- De que… te quiero. Qué me gustas, Gokudera. ¡Mucho! –aclara al instante, con una expresión seria pues es así.

No es una broma.

Y es que desde hace tiempo lo quiere. Lo ve de otra manera, muy diferente, a una simple amistad. Muy diferente, de la forma en la que trata a Tsuna, por ejemplo. Con Gokudera es otra cosa, muy distinta, tan diferente, tan apasionada e intensa que apenas y lo puede explicar.

Lo cierto es, que siempre está pensando en él, y aquello aumenta cuando no están juntos, cuando no sabe dónde ni con quien está. Lo extraña, mucho. Se preocupa por él. Quiere estar a su lado todo el tiempo, viéndolo, haciéndolo enojar, por qué no; creando recuerdos con él, y también con los demás. Quiere protegerlo para que nada ni nadie lo dañe. Tocarlo, abrazarlo, y robarle algunos besos.

Sí, no se lo ha dicho a nadie pero se muere por hacer esto último, aunque de momento es imposible. Aunque eso puede cambiar, dependiendo de la respuesta que la Tormenta le dé. Pero él, no le dice nada, se mantiene en su sitio totalmente callado, muy diferente a como siempre es.

¿Una mala señal, acaso?

- ¿Gokudera?

El italiano sigue bebiendo su soda como si nada, como si no le hubiera dicho que lo quiere y eso lo pone nervioso, impaciente. Quiere que le diga algo, lo que sea, pero que se lo diga ya, por favor.

- ¿Qué? –contesta éste, volteando a verlo sin mucho interés.

- ¿Qué piensas de… de lo que te he dicho?

Un deje de timidez y miedo se escucha inevitablemente en su voz, delatándole su estado nervioso. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Cuando esperas la respuesta de la persona que quieres tanto.

- ¿Sobre que me quiere y que te gusto? –le pregunta, sólo para estar seguro que se refieren al mismo tema.

- Sí, sobre eso. ¿Qué piensas, entonces?

- … No sé. –le dice después de un par de segundos, volviendo a desviar su vista al ver lo serio e impaciente que Yamamoto está. Pero no por eso deja de decirle lo que en verdad piensa del asunto.- Pienso que… no es cierto. Que estás confundido y que ahora que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos (¡Oh, porque así es!) estás confundiendo tus sentimientos, no sé… ¡Yo que sé! –y se encoge de hombros, pues no tiene ni idea lo que el espadachín está pensando o sintiendo para decirle esa locura.

A Takeshi, sus palabras no le hacen mucha gracia ni tampoco le caen muy bien. ¿Cómo puede decirle eso?

- ¿En verdad piensas eso, Gokudera? ¿En verdad crees que estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos y que no sé lo que siento por ti? ¿Es… eso?

- Sí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –entrecierra sus ojos, pues el asunto le comienza a cansar.- Eso creo.

- ¡Pues te equivocas! –da un paso hacia él, para poder tomar su mano y llevarla a su pecho.- Aquí, en mi corazón… no sabes, ni te haces idea de lo rápido que late cada vez que te veo. Cada vez que escucho tu voz o te toco, siéntelo. Además, siempre estoy pensando en ti, quiero estar contigo siempre. ¿Sabes, por qué?

El de ojos verdes trata de retroceder, de alejarse, pero el espadachín no lo deja. No se lo permite.

- ¡No, no tengo idea, idiota del béisbol... pero suéltame! –frunce el ceño, tratando de liberar su mano de las otras y recuperar un poco de su espacio personal.

Algo, que en definitiva no consigue.

- Eso es porque te quiero, Gokudera. ¿Y si esto no es Amor… entonces dime qué es?

La mirada y expresiones del Guardián de la Lluvia se suavizan hasta cierto punto que Gokudera no puede hacer ni decir nada, aquello, lo deja desarmado, sin defensas ni barreras para defenderse u objetar.

Yamamoto lo dice en serio...

- Gokudera… -su voz se vuelve un susurro, apareciendo un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Yo… de verdad te quiero, más que nada en el mundo. Más que el béisbol o... el juego de la Mafia.

Es todo lo que él agrega, atrayendo a la Tormenta hacia sus brazos y depositando un beso en su frente. Gokudera extrañamente se deja hacer, permaneciendo ahí por largos segundos y con un único pensamiento en su mente:

_"Y ahora… ¿que voy a hacer con este idiota que cree que me quiere?"._

Suspira, pues la idea no es tan mala como parece y tampoco la puede ignorar. No ahora, que Yamamoto se ha declarado, ¡y de qué forma! El idiota de todos modos no lo dejará en paz, no hasta que acepte sus sentimientos, así que… ¿para qué complicar las cosas si el resultado será el mismo?

Mejor, aceptar por las buenas y de esta forma.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. –le dice, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Eh?

- Supongo que sí es Amor y… no estás confundido.

¿Quién es él de todos modos para poner en tela de juicio los sentimientos de Yamamoto?

Nadie.

- ¡Gokudera! –al escuchar sus palabras y alejarse un poco para ver su expresión, su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer por lo que eso significa.

Gokudera ya no pone en duda sus sentimientos por él, y eso es una buena señal, una oportunidad para los dos.

- ¡Te quiero!

Le vuelve a decir con más entusiasmo y alegría que antes, consiguiendo que la Tormenta le dé la espalda para no verlo y que no lo abrace de nuevo.

Aquello es tan vergonzoso...

Y si el idiota se lo sigue diciendo y con esa expresión, sólo conseguirá que él también se lo crea y de una u otra forma le corresponda, ¡y eso no estaría bien! ¡Porque él es Gokudera Hayato, y no le gusta el idiota de Yamamoto Takeshi de ninguna forma!

¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Él, lo _odia_!

- Gokudera… -lo abraza por la espalda y le susurra un _"Te quiero mucho"_ que le eriza la piel.

- Idiota, ¿qué diablos... dices?

- La verdad. Simplemente la verdad. –y le da un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que el tenue sonrojo de la Tormenta vuelva a parecer.

Él frunce el ceño y afila su mirada, como si aquello no le importara. Como si aquello no le afectara... aunque sea todo lo contrario, pero no se lo dice…

… y tampoco quiere que se dé cuenta de ello.

Puede entonces que no lo odie tanto como dice, pero lo callará. Al menos de momento... porque así es él, y Yamamoto lo sabe de sobra y aún así le ha dicho que lo quiere.

Aquello sin duda tenía que ser Amor, no hay otra explicación y Gokudera está conforme con eso, y ya ni hablar de Yamamoto… que no puede ser más feliz en esos momentos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno… tenía tiempo de no escribir nada de 8059, pero por fin se me ocurrió algo el otro día y aquí esta :D<p>

Un oneshot sencillo, y sin mucha complicación. El primero de muchos de ellos que formarán esta colección (que de 8059 no tenía, y alguien por ahí me estaba reclamando xD) así que ahí está.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo encantada de saber qué les pareció. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


	2. ¡Te odio!

**Título:** ¡Te odio!

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato. Mención y alusión de Yamamoto.

**Género:** Drama. Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 8059. En primera persona y punto de vista de Gokudera.

**Resumen: **Gokudera está molesto y harto. Odia a Yamamoto y al béisbol también.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es de _Amano Akira._

**15/07/12.**

No sé qué puedo decir. Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta, Yamamoto.

Pero cada día te alejas más. Cada día pasas menos tiempo conmigo al punto de que ahora no nos vemos a diario y tampoco nos mandamos mensajes de texto o nos llamamos como haciamos antes.

Sé que estás ocupado con el béisbol. Siempre ha sido y será el maldito béisbol. ¡Lo sé! ¡Y de verdad que trato de entenderlo pues sé que eres el mejor jugador de la escuela, que cuentan contigo y todas esas estúpideces que me repites mil veces pero aun así no entiendo ni acepto!

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Si es el estúpido béisbol es más importante para ti que yo, en lo que piensas a todas horas y por lo que te sobreesfuerzas hasta desfallecer!

¿Dónde he quedado yo, Yamamoto?

¿Qué no era lo más importante en tu vida, tu prioridad número uno? ¿A quién más querias?

¡Mientes!

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A ti te da igual, yo te doy igual así que no tiene caso negarlo! ¡Lo sé ahora, me molesta y me fastidia! ¿Pero sabes qué?

¡También me da igual!

¡Quédate con tu estúpido béisbol si es lo que quieres! ¡No me importa! ¡Vete al infierno, idiota!

¡No… no me importa! ¡De verdad!

¡Ah, maldición! ¡Joder! ¡Me haces enfadar, y que te odie, y que quiera terminar con esto, idiota, y al mismo tiempo sé que no puedo hacerlo por lo que me enojo más!

¡Estúpido Yamamoto y estúpido béisbol!

¡Los odio!

¡Pero también... te quiero imbécil, aunque no te lo diga tan seguido y tampoco te lo demuestre!

¡Maldición, ahora sé que estoy perdido y tú me harás perder lo poco que me queda de razón!

¡Rayos! ¡Todo sería mejor, más fácil, si no estuvieran tan obsesionado con el béisbol, pero entonces ya no serías el idiota del béisbol! ¿Y cómo te llamaría, entonces?

Quién sabe.

¡Sólo sé que te quiero y te odio en la misma medida, idiota! ¡Así que no me hagas esperarte por mucho tiempo o entonces sí terminaré con lo nuestro! ¿Queda claro?

¡Espero por tu bien y el mío que sí!

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Saludos!<p>

Una pequeña, extraña y contradictoria viñeta desde el punto de vista de Gokudera, aunque creo que él puede ser así con ciertas cosas, no es Tsundere en vano, ¿cierto? Y bueno... creo que tarde o temprano el béisbol y el tiempo que Yamamoto invierte en él puede traerles problemas y eso mismo quise plantear.

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Lamento la tardanza pero mi musa comienza a resistirse en escribir sobre esta pareja, y no quiero... le tengo cariño y aprecio a esta pareja pese a todo.

Muchas gracias a**_ D. Lawliet, _****_Bisbis-san, _****_Eternal Illusion, _****_Ninn_** & **_Pilikita y Kororito_** por sus lindos comentarios.

Espero que nos veamos pronto. Adiós ;)


End file.
